


More to Life

by bactaqueen



Series: The Life Trilogy [2]
Category: AFI
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to life than fun. Jade, Adam, and Davey after the limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted June 2005.

Golden light makes what was hard and harsh in the limo subtle and sweet in the hotel hallway. Jade stands near the door, hand wrapped around the shining handle, regarding Davey behind a veil of blond.  
  
Adam stands in a loose, easy stance between Jade and Davey, his clear blue eyes trained on his friend’s sharp face, his hand resting on Jade’s back. Calm curiosity emanates from him.  
  
But Davey is nervous. He twists his fingers and shifts his weight as he looks from Adam to Jade and back. Gold makes the moment surreal; Davey doubts his memories.  
  
When Adam speaks, the memories are confirmed. “Are you coming in?”  
  
A small smile plays at Jade’s lips. Davey sees this before his gaze strays to where Adam’s hand rests on Jade’s back. Uncertainty creeps in, and he wonders if he really belongs here, if he can, in good conscience, intrude.  
  
No. Davey shakes his hair back and his body stops trembling. He smiles at his friends, thinking that he is not a greedy man. “No. I’m just going to go to bed. Thanks, though,” he adds, hoping that they understand just how much he appreciates them.  
  
Something passes through Adam’s eyes, but his smile doesn’t falter. He glances around; the wide, posh hallway is devoid of all other life. Adam leans in and brushes his lips to Davey’s. “Good night, then,” he says. “Did you order a wake-up call?”  
  
Barely, Davey resists the urge to raise his fingertips to his tingling lips. He smiles warmly at Adam but takes a step back. “Good night.”  
  
Jade waits until Davey rounds the corner and even his shadow is gone before he opens the door. Adam’s hand moves to the center of his back as Jade leads them in.  
  
“I thought he’d stay,” Jade remarks absently, the barest trace of disappointment in his voice.   
  
“I did, too.” Adam pushes the door shut and turns the lock. He drops his dirty overshirt on the floor, then reaches for Jade. “Hey.”  
  
Jade moves willingly into Adam’s arms and the warm kiss he offers. “I told you I’m a genius,” he says, planting a soft kiss on Adam’s throat before pulling away. He peels the black sleeves off his arms as he makes his way to the bathroom.  
  
Adam’s eyes slide appreciatively down Jade’s body, noting the awkward shift of his hips. He can’t help teasing, “I thought you wanted to fuck him?”  
  
Jade glances over his bare shoulder before he strips the tight t-shirt over his head. With a wry smirk, he says, “I changed my mind,” and slips into the bathroom. The door swings on its hinges but doesn’t close.  
  
Adam smiles.  
  
The spacious room is dominated by the big bed in the center. Adam listens to the sound of the flushing toilet and running sink as he reaches for the scratchy coverlet to leave in a wadded heap on the floor. He pulls back the thick blanket and the cotton sheet while, in the bathroom, the shower starts. Adam pauses to imagine Jade naked under the hot spray, water soaking his hair and running down his skin. He sees Jade with his legs apart and his hand shifting his balls to soap under them. Memories from countless shared showers surface, and a sigh slips past his lips.  
  
Adam pulls his t-shirt over his head. He toes off his sneakers, opens his jeans, and leaves everything in a pile on the floor near the bed before he crawls between the sheets, soft and cool and welcoming. He pushes the blanket away until it is bunched at his knees and slides his hands beneath the pillow, under the weight of his head. Jade’s voice rumbles a vaguely familiar song from the bathroom. Idly, Adam’s thoughts drift to Davey, alone in his own big room. Too easily, he can imagine the lean pale man in his shower, long fingers working through his thick hair and down his body, wrapping around his cock as he relives the memories he doesn’t believe. Adam remembers the lush taste of Davey and the hot wet seal of that mouth on his cock. The image of Davey behind Jade, muscular body working furiously, appears before his mind’s eye.  
  
The shower goes off and Adam turns his head to see steam seeping out of the bathroom around the door. Jade’s voice has deteriorated into a low hum. Adam keeps his eyes on the door, waiting.  
  
When Jade appears, his hair is damp and slicked back, his skin glows warm-pink from the heat of the shower and the furious scrubbing of the towel that he dried with. His dark eyes meet Adam’s, slide away. A smile twists his lips.  
  
The thin sheet does nothing to hide Adam’s body, only defines it. His cock twitches as his blue eyes devour the welcome sight of a naked, glowing Jade padding toward him. Greedy lust coils in his belly.  
  
Jade lifts the sheet and climbs into the bed, stretching out and sliding close to Adam. Half-sitting, he leans over and rests a hand on Adam’s firm chest as he lowers his head. His soft warm lips touch Adam’s, and for a moment, everything outside of this perfection is forgotten.  
  
Adam moves his hand from beneath the pillow and runs flattened palms up and down Jade’s arms, then pushes fingers up into the damp, shaggy hair. The taste of Jade is thick and clean, so familiar that it sends an ache straight through him. The smells of damp skin and fresh soap and a faint whiff of sweat fill his head. Adam wraps hands around Jade’s upper arms and forcibly draws him over. Willingly, Jade shifts until he stops urging. Only then does he break the kiss.  
  
Adam’s eyes are intensely bright, glazing with familiar lust. Jade slips his tongue over his lips to capture the lingering taste of Adam as his hand slides up and down Adam’s side; the other is curled into a fist on the bed near Adam’s shoulder. Jade swallows hard but doesn’t close his eyes when Adam runs hands down his back and over his ass and around, along his hips, then up and down his chest until, finally, he wraps one big hand around Jade’s half-hard cock and gives a few slow strokes. Adam raises his head and snakes his tongue into Jade’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together, before laying back and letting his hands glide down Jade’s thighs.  
  
Understanding, Jade shifts until he sits on Adam’s stomach, the sheet pooling behind him. Adam’s eyes roam over his body as hands begin to gently knead his thighs. Jade runs his open hands down Adam’s chest until he comes to his own hardening cock lying against Adam’s belly. He closes long fingers around his shaft and gives a hard pull. This is what Adam wants: a thorough show of masturbation. This is what Jade is willing to give him.  
  
Jade lifts his hands and combs his fingers through his hair. He breathes deeply and watches Adam’s face. Fingers stroke lazily up and down his thighs as Jade begins the downward journey with his own hands. He runs fingertips down his sideburns and throat, traces his collarbones, pinches his nipples. Adam’s body tenses below him. The feel of the air changes subtly. Jade runs his hands down his stomach and over his hips, avoiding his cock just now. Jade covers Adam’s hands and guides them from his hips to his knees and back, running calloused fingers along the outside, top, and inside of his thighs. He rocks subtly on Adam’s stomach, feels the heat radiating up from the man underneath him. Jade finally brings a hand to his own cock and wraps long fingers around the base. One long stroke, and Adam’s breath is catching.  
  
They spend an eternity like this. Jade pulls hard on his cock, each deliberate stroke for Adam as much as it is for himself. He lets his head fall back and moves a hand to cup his tightening balls. Pre-come leaks out of his slit; Jade uses it to ease the burning friction of his hand. His cock is almost flat against his stomach. Adam’s eyes on him are as tangible as a physical touch.  
  
Unexpected movement. Jade’s eyes fly open and his head snaps forward when Adam grips his hips tightly. In a single move, Jade is on his back in the warm place Adam occupied, head pillowed, legs spread, hand still gripping his rigid shaft. Adam is over him, hot eyes boring into him. Jade tips his chin for a kiss.  
  
Obligingly, Adam’s lips touch Jade’s and then he’s gone. He sinks hands between Jade’s warm thighs and pushes his legs far apart. Jade sighs and lessens the strength of each stroke of his cock. His eyes close once more as Adam slides back and wraps hands around his ankles to push Jade’s firmly-planted feet back until his heels are nearly at his ass. His knees are up and his cheeks are spread wide. Slowly, Adam lowers himself to lie on his stomach. He gazes up the length of Jade’s body and sees only the monolith of his cock trapped in his hand and the underside of his jaw beyond it. A low breath escapes him.  
  
Adam touches a rough fingertip to Jade’s quivering hole. He eases forward, his weight shifting the bed, and swirls the pad of his finger around the ring of sensitive muscle. Jade’s cock jerks, and his balls draw tighter. All of this Adam watches.  
  
A throaty sigh floats into the hot air. Jade says “Adam” and conveys more than just words ever could.  
  
Adam bows his head, moving in. Jade is so hot and the scent of him is heady: musk and permanent sweat. Adam’s tongue flutters around the trembling pucker. His fingers curl into the bed sheet, then move to curl into the flesh of Jade’s ass and he lifts to pull Jade nearer. Adam teases the asshole with his wet tongue until it opens to him. Slowly, deliberately, he fucks Jade with his rigid tongue, pushing in as far as he can, greed and need driving him to take this. Jade is shaking around him; the muscles of his legs strain.  
  
Licking a wet swath up Jade’s perineum, Adam shifts his body forward. He takes one ball into his mouth, sucks gently, then turns his attention to the other. Unrelenting, he takes both scrotum into his mouth and rolls his tongue around them. Jade extends his legs, laying them over Adam’s shoulders, and lets his hand fall from his cock. He clings to the bed as quiet encouragement spills from his mouth.  
  
Adam begins at the base of Jade’s cock, licking and nipping tenderly. He works his wet way up the vein-patterned underside. Jade’s heart beats against his lips. This is more than tasting flesh: this is ritual. Adam crests the head of Jade’s beautiful cock and, finally, can look up into the hot dark eyes of the man he worships.  
  
Jade sinks fingers into Adam’s soft dark hair, again breathing Adam’s name into the heavy air. Encouraged, Adam slips his tongue around the fold of skin where the head meets the shaft, tongues Jade’s slit to coax more pre-come onto his lips, then takes the fat mushroom head into his mouth.  
  
Jade’s groan of pleasure is a reward in and of itself.  
  
The knock on the door surprises Adam into freezing. His eyes lock to Jade’s as Jade’s whole body goes rigid. Silence thickens in the room until the second knock.  
  
Reluctantly and not without a reverent kiss to the wet head, Adam pulls away from Jade’s cock and slides off the bed. He leaves Jade trembling and retrieves his jeans from the floor on his way to the door. There is a third knock.  
  
“Just a minute,” Adam calls in a hoarse voice as he struggles with his erect dick to shove it into the pants. Rustling behind him causes him to look back; Jade has rolled to his side and pulled the sheet up. His pulsing cock is hidden, to Adam’s dismay, though the sight of Jade stretched on his side, flushed and hiding himself, is more arousing than he expected.  
  
Adam seals his jeans and leans forward, laying palms on the door to brace himself as he peers through the peephole. A smile splits his face and the tension eases from his body, then he rocks back on his bare heels and quickly opens the heavy door.  
  
Davey stands in gilded light. His feet are bare, sinking into the carpet. His black pants are loose on his hips, but his t-shirt is tight. His hair is pulled from his face and twisted into a sloppy bun. With a face bare of makeup and a shadow of stubble along his jaw, Davey looks rough, rugged. A nervous smile stretches his thin lips.  
  
“I... changed my mind.”  
  
Grinning now, Adam pulls the door back and waves Davey in. Davey slips by, shyness and anticipation in every cell of his body. Adam closes the door; there is a soft click, then the sound of locks tumbling into place. Head down, Davey takes a few more steps into the room. After swallowing audibly and physically steeling himself, he looks up.  
  
Jade has pushed the sheet away. A wide smile splits his lips to show his crooked little teeth and his pink tongue, and he has once again wrapped a hand around his cock.  
  
Davey jolts at the unexpected picture and turns to face Adam. But Adam is no comfort. He kicks his jeans from his ankles and grins. His cock stands tall, blood-filled flesh at rigid attention.  
  
“Am I interrupting?” Davey blurts.  
  
“Only in a good way,” Jade says, smile evident in his voice.  
  
Adam pinches the fabric of Davey’s pants and tugs as he slips by. “Get these off and catch up.” He leaves Davey standing near the entryway and crosses to the bed. He doesn’t look back. He doesn’t have to.  
  
Jade’s hungry eyes devour the sight of Adam crossing the room. Adam’s weight dips the bed, then he is straddling Jade’s hip, pinning him. Jade twists the upper half of his body to face Adam as he leans down. His dick lays against Jade’s hip, the weight of his testicles on the curve of Jade’s ass. His thigh is nudged against Jade’s cock, pinning his balls back, forcing pressure on his cock. Jade sighs quietly. Adam fists one hand in the bed behind Jade’s shoulders; his other traps Jade’s shaft against his thigh. He bows his body and consumes Jade’s mouth in an impossibly searing kiss as he rubs Jade’s cock back and forth between his flat palm and muscled thigh.  
  
Davey gapes openly. The display is so hot, so intimate; they are comfortable with each other, with wants and needs and bodies. The way they touch each other tears at something inside him, and the sensuality—the enthusiastic revelry in sensation—is contagious. Davey undresses shakily, watching Jade stroke the length of Adam’s cock, watching Adam handle Jade’s cock, watching the way their mouths work together in a perfect dance. Selfishly, Davey creeps forward.  
  
“Jade?”  
  
Adam’s wet mouth moves from Jade’s swollen lips to the line of his neck as Jade turns to focus on Davey. His eyes flutter when Adam humps lightly against his side, forcing his cock between Jade’s palm and hip, but he recovers.   
  
Davey stands at the edge of the bed, beautiful, naked, hard, fascinated. Jade smiles up at him.  
  
Adam bites Jade's neck and slides a hand up his chest.  
  
Jade reaches for Davey. “Come on.”  
  
Reassured, Davey climbs up to kneel on the bed; Adam shifts to his side behind Jade. Davey’s gaze darts from Jade’s eyes to his swollen cock, and a debate over where to begin rages in his mind as he remembers kissing Jade, as he thinks of the feel of that rigid flesh in his hands. He wants to regain those memories. Davey reverently wraps his hand around Jade’s cock as he leans down to capture Jade’s lips.  
  
Adam pushes a knee between Jade’s legs and hooks his calf over Jade’s shin, locking their ankles together. He is propped on one elbow; the other hand slides up and down Jade’s side. Adam kisses Jade’s neck and bare shoulder and watches the kiss. After a long moment, Adam jerks Jade’s top leg back with his own, twisting Jade, spreading his legs, opening his ass, and thrusting his cock up into Davey’s hand. The violence of the move causes Jade to moan. His lips unseal from Davey’s.  
  
The knot of hair on the back of Davey’s head proves an adequate handhold, and Adam pulls Davey forward to kiss him over Jade’s shoulder. Davey’s mouth is hot and wet; Adam tastes Jade in there, just as strongly as he tastes Davey. Davey breathes harshly into his mouth when Adam forces Davey to tear away. For a moment, he meets the wide, glazed eyes of his friend.  
  
Davey allows Adam to guide him down Jade’s body, leaving reverent kisses on the smooth warm skin he passes. His hand moves from Jade’s cock and he traces fingertips along one crinkled sac, then rests long fingers high on the inside of Jade’s thigh. Jade’s cock stands at trembling attention, twitching with each heartbeat and each touch, nearly straight. In the light, Davey has the chance to see what kind of monster Jade really is. Davey smiles, suddenly evaluating one of his oldest friends in a whole new way.  
  
Pre-come glistens at the tip of his cock; Davey lowers his head and smears it over his lips like a gloss. Jade sighs, but Davey’s awkward position doesn’t allow him to look up and see Jade’s face. He remembers what Adam liked and thinks of what he has enjoyed and takes the wet head into his mouth. He sucks so hard his cheeks hollow, then he releases the tip and presses his face against Jade. He licks and gently sucks Jade’s balls, laves his tongue up the hot, hard shaft. Pleasing, tasting this flesh becomes his only focus. Thoughtlessly, Davey tugs at Jade’s leg and forces Jade to lie almost on his back atop Adam. Davey adjusts his own position to account for it. He is dimly aware of his cock hardening between his thighs and his stomach, and vaguely, he considers stroking it. But Jade’s trembling stomach is bliss beneath his fingers. He decides against it.  
  
Jade lets Adam support him and lowers one hand to the dark head worshipping his cock. When Adam’s rough fingertips tease his mouth, he grants them entrance.  
  
Adam works Jade’s ear with tongue and lips as he works fingers in and out of Jade’s mouth. Jade laps at them, between them, and when they are coated in saliva, Adam draws them away. He moves his lips to Jade’s neck as he trails his fingers down and forces them into Davey’s mouth, next to Jade’s cock.  
  
Curiously, Davey momentarily abandons Jade’s cock in favor of lavishing Adam’s fingers. His position doesn’t allow him to see Jade’s or Adam’s face, and maybe this should be unsettling, but it isn’t. Davey flicks his tongue at Adam’s fingers one last time and returns to Jade’s cock. His eyes remain open; the tightening of Jade’s balls and the quivering of his pucker are fascinating. Everything is warm and damp—the smells of musk and sweat fill his nose.  
  
Jade watches Davey, and it’s only when the pale man begins moving his hips to rub his cock between his thighs and stomach that Jade thinks to reciprocate Davey’s fine work. He runs a hand down Davey’s back and leans forward slightly, away from Adam, to grip the hips perpendicular to him; with some struggling, he manages to stretch Davey on his side. Davey’s long cock is hard, jutting from smooth skin, and tantalizingly close to Jade’s lips. Jade gives into temptation. He kisses the damp head, but wastes no time in sucking the whole length into his mouth and down his throat.  
  
A surprised whimper escapes Davey around Jade’s cock. He thrusts into Jade’s mouth and groans at the feel of the hot silken tunnel of Jade’s throat closing around him. Jade’s hips rock up and he tries to thrust deeper into Davey’s throat. Davey gags, then whimpers once more at the sight before him.  
  
Adam slips two fingers up to the second knuckle into Jade, and he moans around Davey’s cock as his fingers dig into the meat of Davey’s ass. He rocks between Davey’s mouth and Adam’s fingers and loses all ability for coherent thought.  
  
Adam removes his fingers. With one hand on Jade’s hip, fingers brushing Davey’s face, Adam holds Jade steady and pushes just the head of his cock into Jade’s ass.  
  
Davey, met with this sight, can only moan and suck harder.  
  
Jade tosses his head back, releasing Davey’s cock, and turns his face. His wet lips seek Adam’s for a long, hot kiss; he groans throatily into Adam’s mouth with each pump of his cock.  
  
Then Adam is gone, leaving Jade empty, laying on his back, as Davey shifts, his leg crossing Jade’s body. Davey is up on his hands and knees over him, his weeping cock drooping, fighting gravity. Jade lifts his head and sucks Davey into his mouth as his fingers stray to Davey’s ass, run down the cleft, find the pucker. Davey humps against his face, lowering his body. Messily, Jade slurps his fingers and Davey’s cock together, then takes the fingers back to Davey’s ass. He begins to stretch Davey’s hole.  
  
Adam slips off the bed and watches them settle. Writhing, pale flesh, working muscles, spread legs, mouths taking cocks... Adam would almost be content to stroke himself off while watching them. When Jade’s fingers breach Davey’s ass, Adam leaves them to suck and fondle each other as he retrieves a travel-size bottle from his carry-on in the bathroom. When he returns, Davey is pressed flush to Jade, his legs spread wide, ass open, hips thrusting gently. His fingers massage up and down Jade’s thighs and roll his tight balls between fingertips. His head bobs, but Davey takes in only half of Jade’s cock.  
  
As he pads across the carpet, Adam opens the bottle and squeezes clear lube onto his palm. He climbs up on the bed, slicking his aching cock, and settles between Jade’s knees, forcing them wide and his hips up into Davey’s face. Adam sees Jade’s fingers curl into the flesh of Davey’s ass at the end of that ebony-winged back. Adam drops the lube and slides his hands under Jade’s thighs and up, until he can lift. He moves forward and slowly, he pushes his cock into Jade’s ass only far enough to bump against his prostate.  
  
Davey’s eyes widen, and he tips his head up to look at Adam. Jade’s legs are splayed over Adam’s thighs, Adam’s knees under Jade’s ass as an incline of support. His hips move slowly, teasingly pulling out and pushing in his cock, rocking against Jade’s over-stimulated prostate. Davey lowers his head once more when Adam’s hand urges him back, but he isn’t in time.  
  
Jade tosses his head back and grips Davey’s ass with bruising strength. He groans when his mouth is free and thrusts his hips one last time. Then he’s coming hard all over Davey’s face and neck and Adam’s stomach.  
  
Stunned, Davey moves over. He kneels beside Jade and looks from where Adam is pulling out to his still-twitching cock and up to his flushed face with its parted lips and wide eyes. Davey raises a hand to his neck and slides his fingers through the sticky heat there. Experimentally, he sucks those fingers into his mouth, then licks his lips. Jade’s eyes are on him now, large and dark and seeing. Davey begins to wipe his face.  
  
But Adam is there. He leans over Jade and grips Davey’s shoulders. He starts at Davey’s neck, lapping at Jade’s seed. Davey moans softly and lets his head fall back a little. Adam moves up, over his chin, his jaw, his cheeks. Adam sucks and licks Davey clean, letting faint stubble scrape tongue and lips, letting his own unshaven face scratch against Davey. Once he’s clean, Adam kisses him hard and deep, biting lips and lip ring, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Davey is near swooning when Adam pulls away. There is no blood left in his brain—all of it is in his cock. Glassy-eyed, he watches Adam pull away, then turns his gaze to Jade, still sprawled on the bed, cock softening, eyes watching Davey and Adam closely, lips curved in a dreamy smile. His chin and lips are still slick with spit and pre-come. Davey shudders a little.  
  
A tense moment in which Davey is unsure of his place occurs, then Jade urges him close and Davey willingly complies. Jade guides Davey to hands and spread knees over him, though this time they’re face to face. Jade strokes Davey’s rigid cock between his hands and lifts up to brush a soft kiss to his mouth.  
  
In a voice soft enough to reassure Davey and loud enough for Adam to hear, Jade asks, “Can I watch Adam fuck you like this?”  
  
Sighing, Davey nods.  
  
Jade runs his hands up and down Davey’s sides, then slides them around to wrench Davey’s ass open. Over Davey’s shoulder, he watches Adam move into position, stiff cock in one hand, the other on Davey’s hip. Jade locks his heels around Adam’s knees, contact and an anchor, and guides Adam’s hand down wrap around Davey’s cock.  
  
Without warning, Adam pushes into Davey and winces; the tight heat is incredible. Even with all of Jade’s preparation and the layer of lube, Davey is barely ready. Jade fists Davey's tied hair as he lowers himself for a kiss. Adam, fully sheathed, leans forward to kiss Davey’s shoulder and the nape of his neck. He pushes Jade’s fingers away and pulls the tie, freeing inky black that spills down in a curtain. Adam sets his hands at Davey’s hips and begins to move.  
  
Adam fucks him slowly. Davey digs fingers into the bed at Jade’s sides and kisses the man below him for all he’s worth. Jade’s hands trail down his sides and up over his chest; he pinches peaked nipples. Aching tension coils low in Davey’s belly. Adam’s thrusts come faster, and he rocks back to meet them. He breaks a kiss with Jade to groan when the tip of Adam’s cock jabs his prostate, then looks down into those dark serious eyes as Jade’s hand covers Adam’s at his hip. When Jade wraps both sets of strong fingers around his aching cock, Davey shudders uncontrollably. He thrusts back and forth, caught, desperate. Release takes him with little warning, and a surprised cry leaves his lips as he shoots all over Jade below him.  
  
Weak now, Davey just wants to collapse. Adam doesn’t relent, only pushes harder, and each movement sends rippling aftershocks through his body. As he watches, Jade scoops come from his stomach and lifts it to his lips. Jade’s pink tongue cleans his fingers as his eyes bore into Davey, and Davey no longer has anything left. He presses flat to Jade, sticking their bodies together with the glue of his own semen, and closes his eyes.  
  
Adam grunts, forced to pull out of Davey. On his knees and staring down at Jade’s hot eyes, Adam jerks himself off, coming all over Davey’s back. Come flecks his black hair, diamonds on velvet, and splashes against Jade’s cheek. Davey moans. Adam leans forward and smears the mess, then paints Jade’s lips. Jade’s tongue snakes out, greedily lapping at Adam’s fingers, and Adam lets himself fall in for a slow, deep kiss.  
  
Davey turns his head and pushes forward. He touches his tongue to the edges of wet lips and shoves it into the hot tangle of tongues in mouths. Jade’s hand goes to his hair; Adam’s hand slides up and down his back. The angle is awkward, but the kiss—snorting, slurping, sucking, smacking, messy, complete with smashing noses and clicking teeth—is enough to make Davey wish he could go again.  
  
Adam rolls away; Jade goes to kissing Davey, and the heat and urgency are gone. Adam watches the slow, soft kiss for a moment before he heaves himself off the bed one last time. On his way to the light switch, he rescues his black t-shirt from the floor and wipes his hands and stomach, collecting what he can of the rapidly-cooling come. It’s suddenly cold in the room, but he hasn’t the energy to turn up the heat. Adam shuts off the lights and makes his way back to the bed, stumbling a little in the darkness of the unfamiliar hotel room.  
  
When his eyes adjust, he finds that Davey and Jade have slinked under the covers, and he focuses on the goal of the warm place beside Jade. He climbs in, leans over to run his shirt half-heartedly down Davey’s back, and gives up. The shirt falls to the floor and he stretches out beside Jade, pressing close. Adam leans over Jade’s chest to lightly kiss an already-dozing Davey, who kisses back sleepily. Adam turns, letting fingers stray to Jade’s hair as he kisses him slowly. Jade’s hand passes down his back. All is right in the world.  
  
Adam pulls the sheet and blanket over himself and rests his head on Jade’s shoulder, lips brushing smooth warm skin. He slips one ankle between Jade’s and slides a hand over a flat stomach to lie against Davey’s leg.  
  
So tangled, sleep takes them all.

 


End file.
